OHarmony Dating
by The Almighty Mahokins
Summary: The hosts have finally decided that it's time to find someone to love. That's where OHarmony and you come in! Just submit your form right now and see if you have what it takes to win over one of the hosts! :D
1. Cycle 0, Prologue

**Maho: Hi everyone! I've just gotten a new idea for a fic! This one's a bit different. You send in your OC with the form, Boys for Haruhi and Girls for the rest of the host club and I'll 'match' them on the OHarmony fictional website. :D See if you can win one of them over. ;) NO MARY SUES. If I see an OC that is too perfect, she will not be included in the matches. Just saying.**

One day Haruhi Fujioka walked into the host club to see all of them crowded behind the computer. "Senpai? What's happening?" Haruhi asked Kyoya, curious. "They've found a dating website and want to try finding their soulmate the commoner way." Kyoya sighed as he pushed up his glasses, "Though I do find it quite interesting that commoners don't have the find to meet people in real life and have to resort to using the internet to find 'love'."

Haruhi sighed. Tamaki spotted her and dragged her over to the computer. "Haruhi, quickly, quickly, fill out the application sheet! All of us have already done it!" he said. "I hope I get a lot of matches, ne, Takashi?" Hunny piped, staring at his cousin. "Nn." replied the taller boy. "Come on Haruhi, type, type!" the twins chorused and pulled up a window for her.

"Alright, I get it. Move, so I can fill it out.." Haruhi mumbled.

~OHARMONY~

OHarmony Bio

Full Name:

Nickname if any:

Age:

Gender:

Hobbies:

Personality:

Appearance:

Height/Weight:

Astrology Sign:

Blood Type:

Family:

Looking For A Woman/Man That's:

~OHARMONY~

As Haruhi sent in her application, she was thinking, "Oh, no problem, I probably won't get any matches anyways." WRONG. Because his site, was going to blow her mind away.

**Maho: Send in your forms now! :D**


	2. Cycle 1, Dates 1,1 & 1,2

**OHarmony Dating, Cycle 1.1 and 1.2**

**Maho: Okay everyone, thank you for all the reviews! :D I'm really glad that you found this interesting. Okay, so, so far, I'm thinking of doing this in cycles, each cycle, the hosts will check their matches, go on a date with a selected person or two and ONE host will fall in love. So far, I'm just picking by choosing the ones that have the most interesting and intricate personalities. :) I hope you don't mind what your characters are wearing. I put them in the clothes I thought of when I saw their bios.**

**P.S: LOL, I loved Caroline, so whoever made her, you're funny. XD**

"Uwahh~ I have three matches Takashi! Three matches, three!" Hunny piped excitedly, staring at him computer screen as if it were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. "How many do you have, Takashi?" The taller cousin had the faintest outline of a smile on his face. "Two." He replied quietly. "Well, that's better than nothing, Mori-senpai." Haruhi said nonchalantly. "I knew that I'd get no matches! There are hardly any men on the site anyways."

"How is this possible, Mommy? How did our gorgeous daughter not get any matches when I, her glorious father have gotten three? Oh woe is me, the sin of being so utterly beautiful has brought me so many love stricken maidens." Tamaki rambled beside a silent Kyoya, as he made extravagant unneeded poses. "I seem to only have one match." Kyoya said to no one in particular as he ignored the babbling blonde beside him. He pulled up her picture and didn't even raise an eyebrow. "She doesn't interest me."

"Who doesn't, Kyoya?" Hikaru asked, while cocking his eyebrow, as he sneaked up behind him, to sneak a quick glance at the computer screen. There was a pale skinned girl with choppy black hair and blue streaks. Her deep brown eyes peeked out from under her thick bangs. Her black silky looking shirt sleeves fell over her shoulders and the bottom reached her thighs. The shirt had a gold heart that looked like it had been delicately painted with sparkly paint. "Wanatabe Setsuko." Hikaru sounded out her name. "She looks fine to me. She's even wearing the shirt Kaoru designed."

"I'm not interested in the least." Kyoya shrugged and closed the tab. Hikaru back over to his computer and Kaoru glanced at him questioningly. "Thinking about something, brother? Or rather someone?" Kaoru teased. "Of course! You, Kaoru!" Hikaru chuckled. "Well, Kaoru, how many matches did you get?" Hikaru asked, after flopping onto a couch with his laptop. "One." Kaoru replied with a smile. "I thought you'd be more popular than that." Hikaru stared at him, "I got three." He grinned proudly.

"My men assemble!" Tamaki yelled as all the hosts assembled into a line. "I want all of you to pick which lovely maiden you will be going on a date with!"

"I dislike everyone." Kyoya replied, scribbling a few things into his notebook. "Oh c'mon Kyoya, you've got to have liked one of them!" Kaoru teased. "I only had one match." Kyoya stated. "Same with me." Kaoru replied with a smile.

"I will be going with the beautiful Kirn Sara!" Tamaki announced. "We shall be going horseback riding tomorrow!" He waited for Haruhi to wriggle in jealousy or say, "Oh Tamaki, that's so romantic, I wish you'd bring me instead…" but none of that happened. Slowly, he began to sulk into his corner.

"I'm going with Wanatabe Setsuko." Hikaru said. "Tanaka Sachi." Mori answered gruffly. "Kobayashi Riku-chan!" Hunny piped excitedly from Mori's shoulders. "No one. I didn't exactly like my match." Kaoru stated, bored. "I had no matches. I'm out of here, there's a sale on pork at the shop today." Haruhi was out the door before Tamaki could even withdraw from his corner to stop her.

Mori & _Tanaka Sachi_

Mori stood outside of the cozy looking home in his nicest pants and white slip on top, a black tie slung around his neck in a casual fashion. He knocked on the door and a girl with straight black hair cascading down to her shoulder blades, finely tanned skin and bright blue eyes opened it. She was wearing a short sleeved white blouse falling to her elbows, jean shorts and black converse. "Hi." she smiled. He nodded. "Tanaka-san?"

"You can just call me Sachi." Sachi laughed, an energetic smile curved onto her glossy lips. "Sachi." Mori rolled her name on his tongue. "Takashi." he mumbled to her. "What?" Sachi asked. "I'm Takashi." He said, embarrassed. "Takashi. Okay Takashi, where are we going?"

"You'll see." He whispered as he pulled her into the moonlight and out of her house. "MOM, I'M LEAVING!" Sachi yelled as she was dragged off. She burst into laughter after that outburst.

"We're here." Mori stated. "… Wow." Sachi breathed as she stared at the establishment in front of her. She was standing in front of the Kikyou Concert Hall. "Well then, Takashi, how are we going to sneak in? I've never had enough money to get in here." Sachi asked, pulling some rope from out of nowhere. "We don't need to." Mori replied, as he grabbed her hand and ushered her into the concert hall. "Eh? What?"

"Hey, Takashi! Wait, I don't have that much money on me!" Sachi's word tumbled out of her mouth quickly. "Are you rich or something?" she scoffed. "Yeah. I reserved us seats to see Blanche." Mori replied, a small smile on his face. "Happy?"

Sachi was speechless. "Yeah…"

….

And so, Mori & _Sachi Tanaka_'s date was a success.

But sadly, love did not bloom.

Tamaki & _Sara Kirn_

There Tamaki stood, fidgeting outside of the apartment door nervously in his baby blue button up shirt and white pants. Why was he nervous? Wouldn't anyone be nervous at a time like this? He was going on his first date with a STRANGER. It's not that he wasn't used to being around girls, but he'd never gone on a DATE with one of them before.

Finally he gathered up his courage and rung the doorbell. Quickly, the door was swung open to reveal a petite girl with long flowing blonde hair that curled slightly at the ends. Her blue eyes glimmered in the lighting of the hallway. She wore a white shirt with a plain "Who are you?" she asked, her voice ringing out soft and clear. "T-Tamaki Suoh." Tamaki stammered.

"I don't know you, go away." The girl slammed the door in the blushing boy's face. "Plus, I'm going on a date later, so leave me be." She added. "But, aren't you Sara Kirn? I'm supposed to be going on a date with you." Tamaki whined. "How do you know my name? Stalker!" she yelled from the other side of the door.

"We have to go on a date. Didn't you say you were going on a date earlier?" Tamaki asked. Slowly, the door opened. The girl eyed him suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

"But you said…" Tamaki started, but was cut off by the girl. "You know, if you wanted to ask my out on a date, you should've been more straightforward." She said with a smile. "So we can go on a date?" Tamaki asked, his puppy eyes growing wide.

"Alright." She smiled. "Where are you taking me?" Tamaki grinned. "Misty Farms."

"Huh? Don't they have…" Sara's eyes lit up with excitement, "The absolute best horses in the entire world?" "Of course, nothing but the best for my date." Tamaki boasted. "Now, come on Sara, let's go."

…

Yes, Tamaki & _Sara_ _Kirn_'s date got off to a rough start, but even so, it was still a success.

But sadly, love failed to bloom for the second time that day.


End file.
